Bartok: Origins of a hero
by Emerald princess3
Summary: "White Demon" that's what they called him but what lead to the Demon being Moscow's greatest hero? This is that story from childhood through the movie Bartok the Magnificent rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own bartok or any other characters from the movie on which this story is based

Bartok sat on a tree branch trying to catch his breath. He had been flying as fast as he could to escape the other forest creatures that had tormented him since he could remember. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to understand why they wanted to hurt him, he had done nothing wrong, had not harmed anyone yet every time he went out the other animals would throw rocks and sticks at him shouting "white demon" as they chased him.

Bartok had been born different from the other fruit bats it was true. While his colony consisted of all brown bats, Bartok had been born smaller than the other pups he had also been born an albino. This unnerved a great deal of the bat community after all only a demon could have pink or red eyes that was just a fact.

Bartok and his family kept mostly to themselves until one day when Bartok was playing by himself pretending to be someone else as he often did trying to leave behind the world of the hate and disgust

he had brought to the bats he suddenly heard from behind the flapping of a large number of wings and terrible screeching .Before he could react the group was on him scratching and biting him. Chanting

"White demon go back to the pits from wherever it is you came from, the evil one must not live" Terrified Bartok cried out. His mother and Father who where just on their way back from finding food saw the cluster of bats heard the shrieking and their son crying out and rushed to help.

As they approached they found it difficult to reach their son, finally Alexei was able to break through the crowd and reach his son.

"what do you think you're doing he's just a baby he's done nothing" he roared over the screeching positioning himself between the murderous bats and his son.

"Step aside Lex he is not normal he will doom us all with his evil we can not allow that abomination to grow into an even larger threat!" Cathal the largest bat and self proclaimed leader warned. It was known that any who were foolish enough to cross Cathal lost their lives.

"Cathal, please he's only a pup why do you say such things,He is as normal as you or I"Alexei shouted to the colony how were becoming more angry and louder. Bartok covered his ears frightened and shaking behind his father his little heart pounding so hard he was sure it would pound right out of his chest.

"IT is an unnatural being we are sending it back to where it belongs now step aside Alexei or share his fate do not try my patience I do not ask more than twice!" Cathal shouted his black eyes peering into Alexei's threateningly.

Alexei was determined to protect his son at any cost and was not afraid of Cathal. Alexei stared straight back without blinking "He's my pup Cathal, you will not put your hands to him, ever"

Cathal's eyes widened in surprise, he had expected the smaller bat to back down but then a smile crept onto Cathal's face. "very well Alexei, very well' Then turning to the colony and holding his wings up began to speak

"friends, I implore you go back to your roosts and hear my words" immediately the bats flew to back to their places wrapping their wings tightly around their bodies as they hung by their feet from the roof.

As the bats were flying back however Alexei turned to his son and whispered as his wife Destiny looked on, tears in her eyes and her heart filled with fear.

"listen to me precious one," Alexei was careful to keep his voice low. "you are beautiful and brilliant and you are always loved. When the time comes mommy is just over there, I want you to get to her as fast as you can and I need the two of you to get as far away from here as you can. Take care of her precious and never forget how much I love you.

Never let others tell you anything different. Above all remember you make your own destiny." Terrified Bartok nodded the tears streaming down his face.

Alexei kept his eyes on the bats.

"Ladies and gentle men of the roost," Cathal began " for years I have protected you all against danger, everything from animal predators to humans who hunt us out of fear. Never have I lead you into harm's way." Cathal paused staring into the crowd, Alexei push Bartok so he was barely visible from behind his father then he looked to his wife mouthing silently the words "I love you".

"Get ready little one and always remember what I have told you"

"Y-Yes Daddy I'll r-remember" Bartok whispered back.

"Then you best start over to Mommy quietly before the speech is done and don't look back. " Alexei added now nudging his son in the direction of the entrance of the roost.

Bartok walked carefully to his mother hoping not to draw any attention to himself and was only a step away from her when he tripped on a rock causing it to move and crash into another.

The immediate silence followed and Bartok froze.

In that moment Cathal shouted "GET HIM!" and the angry shrieks began again. Bartok felt arms around him as he was picked up and carried far from his home never to see his Father again.

Bartok didn't really know where they were everything had been a blur and before he realized it, He had felt the cool water touch his wounds and looking around saw that he and his mother were now by a lake.

"Mommy, what happened, where are we?" In truth Bartok could not remember in that moment what had happened, Destiny's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged him close. "

We are in the forest baby but don't you worry Mommy is here and I'm going to take care of you" She said grateful for the temporary memory loss for her son. Destiny felt fresh tears fall as she heard Bartok ask fearfully, "Mommy, Where is Daddy?"


	2. Where's Daddy,Mommy?

Destiny hugged her son close. "It's late close your eyes and sleep sweetheart. mommy's here for you and I always will be." Destiny began rocking the little bat in her arms. "But Mommy," "No buts little one time for sleep, things will be better in the morning. Everything will be just fine sweetie." She pulled him closer.

Bartok winced at the pain he felt. "M-Mommy wh-why does it hurt?

His mind held no answer which only frightened him more. Destiny knew one day he would need to know but now was not the time and she was glad that he either had not realized what happened or had blocked out the event entirely.

"Shh no more questions little one. You need to sleep, it won't hurt as badly tomorrow. Everything's fine Baby. Close your eyes that's right. Mommy is here. I always will be." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. Her husband truly was very brave and loved his family with all his heart, He would want them safe and happy. He wanted a good life for his son especially. As she felt Bartok's breathing even out telling her he had gone to sleep, She looked up into the starry sky

fresh tears that she could no longer keep to herself formed. "Lex, My Love, How do I do this?" She paused to take a shuttered breath.

"he's so young to be without you and what on earth do I tell him. I love you so much and miss you. Thank you for being so brave, loving and wonderful. Our little boy will live because of you but it will be a difficult life. So many out there like Cathal who would hate so easily and kill because they don't look the same. He needs you Lex, I need you." Destiny sobbed quietly doing her best not to wake her child.

Before Destiny knew it, it was morning and Bartok groaned painfully in her arms as he opened his eyes. "Mommy," Destiny shifted him so that he could look into her now half smiling face. She had to force it and it took everything she had to keep it there.

"I'm here Baby, I'm here. Everything's alright" She soothed and he returned the smile hiding his own pain from her. As hard as she tried to keep herself together Bartok could still see something was wrong.

"Where are we M-Mommy it's very bright and why did we come here?" Destiny sighed her heart was shattered how could she explain what had happened.

"Well, We're at a lake..." She had to think of something to tell him. She was not ready to pass on the memory that he had been through so much fill his head for surly he would blame himself for what happened to his father. "and it's a very bright and beautiful today, so let's enjoy the sun. We'll get some breakfast and then We'll walk around a while if you're up to it. We'll find a nice place to settle in and before long-"

"Settle in Mommy?" Bartok was confused and where was his dad he was becoming frightened. Destiny notice the slight fear in his eyes.

"yes baby it's time we moved on and found a place for us. Don't worry Love I'll always be here to take care of you."

"Why isn't daddy with us then Mommy?" tears filled his eyes .

"Because he can't be sweetie, not the way we need him to be but he's in our hearts and as long as you keep him there he will never leave us." Bartok still didn't understand but trusted his mother.

Destiny stood up placing her son gently on his feet. Noticing that it caused him pain to try walking she quickly picked him back up and they began their journey to find a new home Alexei still in their hearts Destiny sent thoughts to her husband asking for him to watch over them as they faced the many hardships to come.


	3. An old friend and a place to stay

Three months flew by quickly, Destiny and Bartok had still not found a place to call home that was safe enough to be permanent. Larger animals would come and claim the places for their own chasing the bats away. They journeyed far and where desperate for somewhere to rest. It had also begun to get colder and without and shelter surely the bats would die. Bartok, knowing that his Mother was doing her best did not mention to her how cold he felt or how tired he was, afraid of upsetting her.

Bartok worried more for his Mother than himself. Destiny had developed a cough in the chilled air and it seemed to worsen each day. He wished his father had been there to help her but knew there must be good reason for his absence. After all Alexei loved his family. Bartok was sure of it. They had stopped at a pond so they could drink and Bartok watched worriedly as his mother lowered herself to sit down on the ground coughing harshly. "Mommy, are you alright what is it?" Destiny struggled briefly to catch her breath. "N-nothing Baby it's alright we'll just rest here for a moment until we're ready. How are you doing Baby, still hurting?" Her voice was full of concern and He looked away "I'm okay Mommy it doesn't hurt that much anymore." A cold harsh wind blew passed them forcing them to huddle together until it stopped. Bartok could hear the wheezing as his mother took in a breath and let it out with a cough.

"Mommy I'm c-cold can we go now please, we have to find a warm place" Destiny agreed and the two were off once more. The fields were filled with brown dry leaves as the walked crunching them beneath their feet, neither one having the strength or energy to fly. It would take days to find a place at this rate but soon the fields ended leading into a new forest. Cautiously, Destiny listened for sounds of danger as they walked slowly through. Hearing nothing but an eerie silence and the wind through the trees, Destiny held Bartok close and continued until they came to a large tree with an entrance at ground level and they stepped in unaware of the eyes watching them from the bushes just feet away.

Inside the tree was strangely warm and comforting when they had reached the center of the level Bartok noticed what appeared to be stair created from pieces of other trees perhaps and befor3 he could point them out to his mother, A deep frightening voice called out. "Who has entered the this place?" trebling from both the illness and cold Destiny called back as she grabbed hold of Bartok's shoulder and began to walk back the way they entered but bumped into a large figure that blocked their escape.

Destiny turned and saw a large male bird. His piercing black eyes stared down at them "Please, We've come a long way and we only needed shelter and warmth, We didn't know anyone was here. We'll just be on our way Sorry to have disturbed you." She tried to go around the bird but it would not allow them to leave. "No one gets in and ever comes out, I can not let you leave. The bird's beak opened as he leaned toward them.

"No, you can't hurt my Mommy! Bartok stepped between them. "No baby don't"

Bartok stepped in front of the huge bird as it lunged at his mother. Before anyone could move they heard a voice yell 'stop' The bird retreated.

"What are you doing here, who are you?" The voice demanded coldly.

"W-we were just passing through trying to find shelter. My son and I Please, we didn't mean to intrude." Destiny coughed harshly then gasped at the pain.

"You've got a pretty bad cough there, Miss how long has it been with you?"

"A week maybe, we'll be on our way." Destiny began to lead Bartok to the door.

"Wait a minute, I can't let you go back out there with a cough like that and such a small son in this weather. Please come inside Destiny." The voice was suddenly kind and inviting.

"How did you know my name?" Destiny asked holding on to Bartok protectively in case it was one of Cathal's followers.

"You are married to Lexi aren't you?"

"Yes, but who are you?"

A large gray bat stepped out from the shadows smiling affectionately at the two. Destiny gasped.

"Alyx, but I thought you were-" Destiny was in shock.

"This must be little Bartok then, my how you've grown young one." Destiny ran to Alyx and threw her arms around him. Bartok tilted his head trying to understand.

"Bartok, sweetie, This is Alyx ,Mommy and Daddy's friend. We grew up together and when you were born we asked him to be a guardian for you."

"He's far to young to remember Des. He was just a tiny thing when last I was with him. Please both of you come in and warm yourselves. Des, let me take a look at that cough." The three bats walked through the darkened tree. They came upon a sitting area which was warm and brightly lit. The space was slightly cluttered with papers and the smell was sickening to Bartok, perhaps a doctor's office he though. Not entirely incorrectly. Alyx was a doctor. He examined Destiny and offered her the medication she needed and his bed for as long as they would care to stay.

"Where is Lexi, hasn't he come with you?" Alyx asked worriedly knowing that for his friend to leave his family could only mean something terrible. Destiny sighed and relayed the tale.

"Des, I'm so sorry, the poor boy and oh I'm just so sorry. You're both welcome to live here with me as long as you like.

After also checking Bartok he offered them some dinner and asked for Bartok to sit down so as to not injure himself further. With a glance at his mother to be sure it was safe he did so.

"I remember when you were just a baby Ace, that's what your daddy and I used to call you. So proud, your daddy was always so proud of you." Alyx stopped for a moment remembering his old friend.

"Why would daddy leave us then, if he was so proud to have me?" Bartok asked tears in his eyes.

Destiny wasn't sure how to put it. He was so young to be without a father to teach him and show him the ways of the world. "Bartok, that's something you and I will talk about when you're older and able to understand but for now, try to get some sleep. Alyx helped the two into the bedroom where he set water on the night stand and wished them a goodnight before grabbing some extra pillows and a blanket for himself and settling onto the couch for the night.

"Oh Lex, your little boy is just like you, meant for great things. I just hope you'll be with him when the day comes that Cathal realizes where he is, I'll do my best to protect them both. Treat them as though they are my own family. I just wish it wasn't true. They need you." Alyx whispered to his ceiling before dozing off for the night.

Early the next morning, Destiny woke to the sound of Alyx moving around in the living room and looked over to see Bartok was still asleep. She gently touched his head and got out of bed to see if there was anything she could do to help.

"Morning Alyx, need a hand with anything?" She offered seeing that he was trying to place some fruit on the table for breakfast,

"Morning Des, if you wouldn't mind could you please grab the plates over in the cupboard?" Destiny got the plates and set them on the table.

"How are you feeling today?" Alyx asked concerned.

"A little better thank you. I can't thank you enough for everything. Alyx, I know the risk I'm bringing to you by being here and as soon as we can I'll be taking him to a new location I-" "Don't be ridiculous Des, You think I'm going to allow you and my godson to be out there all alone in this weather and with all the predators out there, no ma'am stay as long as you want. If that means from now until the sky falls on us then so be it." Alyx said wishing Destiny would understand he meant it.

"But Cathal, He'll be sending look outs and if they find us here they'll only give you trouble too."

"Do you think I'm afraid of Cathal, I would do anything to protect the two of you. I always thought of you as a sister Des. Not even he can change that. Anyway a child needs a stable home. Security is vital to a child of his age. Destiny hugged him tight

"Thank you Alyx. You are an amazing friend. I don't know what we' do without you.'

"there now, it's all right we'd best wake Bartok so he can eat something too." Destiny nodded and went to get her son. She sat on the bed next to him stroking his head gently.

"Baby, time to get up, Mommy needs you to wake up baby." Bartok's eyes fluttered open.

"Hi Mommy!" He said smiling up at her. She returned the smile.

"Hello Baby, are you ready to go eat, Alyx as breakfast ready for us." Bartok nodded and was helped into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey Ace, how's it going, did you sleep okay?" Bartok still had to get used to Alyx and was a little shy.

"Y-yes th-thank you. And Thank you for taking care of my mommy and making her feel better." He said quietly

Alyx smiled. "My pleasure little one. Now help yourselves to what's here and maybe you and your mommy would like to have a nap or lie still for a bit and get you two feeling better." It was a quiet breakfast. Destiny ate just a small piece of apple. Bartok ate half a piece apple and sat at the table silently waiting for his mother to finish.

"You didn't eat much Ace are you okay?" Alyx asked softly.

"Yes, I'm okay. I don't eat much. What's wrong Mommy?" Bartok asked as he looked over to see Destiny looking very concerned.

There was no answer. "Mommy are you angry at me, what did I do?" Bartok's eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing baby, I just get concerned that you aren't eating enough. I don't want you to get sick."

"I don't feel sick mommy, it's okay" Bartok said confused.

"What Mommy is worried about Ace is if you don't get enough to eat it can make you very sick. She doesn't want that for you. Are you sure you're done eating?" Alyx asked looking to Destiny as he waited for his answer. Bartok nodded.

"Would you come into the room with me Ace, please, Mommy can finish eating and then I'll come get her for you?" Bartok looked at his mother for reassurance.

"Go on Baby it's okay. He won't hurt you. I promise."

Alyx helped him into the bedroom and onto the bed.

"Ace, what's wrong, is there something you need to talk about?" Alyx asked sitting down next to him.

"Like what?" The reply was simple Bartok didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Anything at all, does your tummy hurt you at all?" Bartok looked away.

"Feel a little sick, I'd very much like to help you but I can't do that if I don't know what it is that's troubling you.'Alyx said comfortingly,

A moment of silence as Bartok decided if he should trust Alyx with it.

"A little bit." He said finally.

"Which one?"

"Both. I don't want mommy to be angry at me."

"Lie down a minute Ace, I want to have a look at your tummy. See if I can help you out." Alyx had Bartok lie back and gently pressed on his belly. Bartok found it slightly uncomfortable.  
Does this make it worse at all Ace?" Bartok shook his head.

"No" Alyx smiled encouragingly.

"You're a very brave boy, The way you protected Mommy last night and let me check your tummy like this. But I know something's making it hard for you to eat. Will you come into the other room with me real quick please?" Bartok hopped off the bed and followed Alyx to another part of the living quarters that was set up as a doctor's examination room. A small scale stood in the corner and Bartok was asked to stand on it. "Hm" Alyx pointed at the number.

"Too low" he said simply.

"What's too low?"

"You don't weigh enough, You should weigh more than that at your age. If it was only a little bit it wouldn't be a problem but you really have no room to lose any weight. Since I can't seem to find a problem though, I need you to tell me what it is, are you worried about something?" Bartok nodded.

"It would help to talk to Mommy about it. Can you do that?" Bartok shook his head.

"Come on Ace, Mommy needs to know so she can make it better. She's not going to be mad, she'll be glad you told her." finally Bartok agreed and Alyx sat Destiny on the couch where Bartok cuddled up to his mother. "Mommy can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Of course Baby." Destiny said pulling him close.

Bartok began the long tale of what was bothering him.


	4. the first act

A:N Just a little warning, It may get a little bit more descriptive than you might like or maybe not. Just be warned mentions of blood and attack. Thank you for reading

After telling Destiny everything and a few tears, Bartok found that Alyx was right, he did indeed feel better. Destiny held him close.

"It's okay. I know you're scared, Mommy's here. I will always be here. It's going to take some getting used to but we'll be just fine." Destiny promised hoping she would be able to keep it. No one knew what kind of measures Cathal would take. Alyx had reassured her that nothing could get past Mstislav his giant bird friend without his say so. In time they would feel more at ease with each other. T

he first few days after the long talk between mother and son passed by with uncertainty and fear. As Bartok's injuries healed, he became increasingly more out going. Wanting to once again see play outside something that Destiny wouldn't allow. Instead he stayed indoors and learned from Alyx how to take care of himself in an accident until he could get help. What kinds of herbs could be used as medicine and how to bandage a wound.

Bartok soon learned many things and often helped Alyx with his patients, while Destiny worked in the house, making dinner and providing a clean environment for them. The three bats formed a family and although Bartok missed his father and often thought about him, he became content with Alyx and often visited Mstislav. At first the bird was cold toward Bartok, fixing its piercing black eyes on him whenever Alyx would ask Bartok to take a snack to him. Mstislav would snap it up sharply, causing the small bat to recoil, in surprise. Then he would laugh cruelly at the reaction.

"that's not very nice you know," Bartok said glaring angrily. He was quickly growing tired of the bird's games.

Another menacing laugh. "foolish creature," Mstislav said turning on him, his face inches from Bartok's own."I never claimed to be nice, nor did I invite you to converse with me, be gone. Or I shall make you my next snack." Mstislav turned away and no more was said between them. Bartok walked back into the living quarters mumbling.

This continued to be the case until one spring day when the enormous bird flew off to feel the sun once more on his back and the breeze blow past him in flight.

Bartok grew more with each passing day becoming more like his father, Destiny was proud of her son but remained very protective. Though they were so far hidden from Cathal, many dangers lurked outside. Bartok had also developed the habit of sneaking out to see the outside world which he longed to be part of. He sat at the top of the tree looking out at the lush green grass and the newly newly opening flowers. He was enjoying the silence and the warmth when he heard the familiar but terrified call from the surrounding forest. Panicked Bartok looked around but no sign of Mstislav and so he shook it off and sat back.

Suddenly the sound returned and Bartok looked down to the ground and saw Mstislav hopping around frightfully, a sight that Bartok was not at all used to. The bird dragged his wing behind him and it was only then that Bartok saw the fox chasing after him and knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what.

'Think, Find something to distract the beast." he looked around finding nothing he spread his wings and allowed himself to glide down until he was right next to the the bird.

Mstislav was surprised but did not greet the small bat warmly.

"What are you doing here, you must be out of your mind small one." He panted as the chase continued

"I need you to listen to me, start toward home and I'll get it to come after me, then you'll have time to get inside." Bartok though not fond of him couldn't sit back and allow the fox to harm Alyx's friend.

"Be gone little one I don't need you to help me. I can look after mysel-" Bartok pushed his head down just as the fox sprang on them narrowly missing. It was then that Bartok took his chance.

"Get inside, I'll get him away from here." Stunned The great bird did as he was told and sure enough the fox turned on the bat. Bartok flew further into the woods as fast as his wings could carry him hoping that he would be fast enough. He flew until he could no longer stay in the air and had no choice but to run on foot. finally they came to a thicket Bartok looked around frantically. He found a small opening that looked something like a small cave in the middle of a large rock. He decided that this place was his best option and ran for it.

Just before he reached it however the fox was upon him biting at him and clawing. Bartok felt the monster's teeth sink into his shoulder and cried out in pain which only made his assailant bite down harder growling as it did so.

Bartok clawed back trying to free himself but it was useless. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the crimson liquid as it flowed from him and darkness began to take over.

As his eyes closed, Bartok heard the faint roar which seemed to come from a distance.

He had never heard anything like it in his life. It sounded fierce, as though it came from a large animal.

Bartok's last thought before slipping into the darkness was of his mother and though he didn't regret that he had saved Mstislav, part of him wished he had listened to his mother.


	5. new friends

"Bartok woke feeling dizzy and weak. When he was fully aware of his surroundings and his mind was less fuzzy he sat up swaying slightly. The pain was intense as though the animal still had hold of him. Suddenly he could no longer hold himself up and fell back but was surprised to find that he didn't hit the ground, but something soft and warm caught him.

"Easy little one, You shouldn't injure yourself any further" the voice was soft and kind. It reminded Bartok of his mother. He looked up to see a large brown bear sitting beside him. He soon realized that he was lying in her paw. At first he wasn't sure if he should trust her but knew he didn't have a choice.

"Lie still sweetie. You'll be just fine. My name is Wila, My son will be back soon, I sent him to find some things to help you. What's your name?"

"Bartok." He answered simply. He felt confused, He had never actually seen a bear but his father had always taught him not to be near larger animals and Alyx seemed to have the same belief.

Wila didn't seem threatening at all,in fact she was very motherly even though she didn't know him.

"Well Bartok, where is your family, you're much to young to be out here on your own." She was concerned that much was clear and the feeling was genuine. Then he realized just how angry his Mother would be when she found out he was gone. He tried once more to stand up, the dizziness increased and he didn't have the strength to hold himself. Wila didn't allow him to fall, instead she used her other hand to catch him and gently set him down.

"She's gonna be really miffed when she finds out about this." Bartok said quietly he did his best to ignore the terrible pain.

"What do you mean, and you're going to have to stop moving around so much. You'll need to be still so the bleeding doesn't start up again you've lost too much already. Please remain still."

"My Mother, She's gonna be angry beyond belief. Ow!" Bartok winced, it had been some time since he had felt pain of this level.

"I'm sure she'll just be glad to know you're okay. Do you know where your Mother is, I can take you to her." Bartok sighed.

"Not exactly, I know the general direction, maybe, I can't think very well right now, I'm sorry"

"It's all right, that's normal to have some fuzziness with your condition. When we get you taken care of I'll help you get home. But you have to stay still, I'll carry you. You're Mother will probably want to take you to see a doctor just to make sure you don't need any special care."

"I'm not so much worried about that ma'am, We live with a doctor."

Wila suddenly knew where he came from.

"You mean Alyx?" She asked, Bartok nodded.

"Alyx is a friend of mine, he takes care of my son when he doesn't feel well. He's an amazing doctor."

"Yes, He is." Bartok had begun to feel tired and only wanted sleep.

"Mama, I think I got everything you wanted." Bartok looked around at the sound of the voice and found that it belonged to a smaller bear.

The bear cub sat large amounts of plant leaves and what looked like strange flowers before cautiously walking over to see Bartok.

The bear was just about Bartok's age and seemed interested in finding out all he could about the tiny being in his mother's hand.

"What are you?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side.

"I'm a bat" Bartok said shortly.

"Zozi, this is Bartok, He's staying with Alyx, I expect you to be nice with him." Wila said sternly.

"Now I need to put you down so that I can get these things ready. Zozi will keep watch for other animals. She then laid him on the ground and turned her attention to the work ahead.

There was a short silence when Bartok allowed his eyes to close momentarily.

"Keep your eyes open, You shouldn't sleep just yet." Zozi advised.

"I'm so tired I just-"

"Yeah I know but you can't, talk to me. I have so many questions," Zozi urged.

Bartok groaned at the pain. "Like what?"

"I've never seen a white and pink bat before, what makes that happen?"

"I don't know, Mommy says it doesn't happen very often. She says it isn't anything to worry about. Sometimes others are afraid of me because of how I look. I'm... different." He suddenly felt sad. He never understood why looking different made him the source of fear.

"I'm not afraid, You seem like a nice bat. You didn't even bite us." Zozi said astonished.

"Of course I didn't, why would I bite you, you haven't given me any reason to." Bartok felt a little angry at that statement what would make him think such a thing?

"well I just meant, you know bats bite and drink your-"

"Not all of us. I happen to like fruit and only bite if I have to. You're talkin' about vampire bats. They're different."

"Oh, well then, eh, this is a little embarrassing then. I'm sorry about you getting hurt though. I hope you feel better soon. Alyx can make you better. Don't worry everything will be okay." Zozi offered a smile.

"Thanks but I'm not worried about that. I'm gonna get it when I get home. I know it"

Before Zozi could reply Wila returned She placed a mixture of things onto the bite causing Bartok to gasp at the pain.

"I'm sorry little one I know it hurts but it'll stop soon, This is made with some willow bark for pain. Just until we get you back home." She picked him up and they began their journey to Alyx's tree.

"What happened anyway, that the fox came after you?" Zozi asked

" That giant bird, that stays with Alyx, He was being chased by it and I decided to help him. It caught me. And that's what happened."

"You got hurt to save Mstislav?" Zozi said surprised.

"Yeah, I guess I did. He'd better be nice to me after this too." Bartok mumbled.

"You're really brave. A hero even."

"Not a hero, no. I just did what was right." Bartok replied but could not keep his eyes open any longer and allowed himself to sleep.

He woke to the sound of his mother's voice. He felt sick and hot.

"Alyx, tell me he's going to be okay, please, He hasn't woken up yet and he's burning up." Destiny was panicked.

"Mommy, what's-" Destiny rushed to his side.

"Baby, are you okay?" She sat down on the edge of the bed an began stroking his head lovingly.

Bartok could tell she had been crying. He winced in pain.

"M-Mommy, I don't feel very good and I hurt." Bartok said quietly.

"You're sick Ace, got a small infection from your injury. I want you to lie in bed for a while. I'll give you some medicine but it will take a while to get you fully well again.

Mstislav told us what you did for him. You did a great thing Ace, You really did. Your Mommy and I are proud of you. Although you should have listened when she told you not to be out there, what you did was a great thing. Mstislav wanted me to tell you he wishes to see you when you're well enough and I hope you will grant him that visit" Alyx said

"Is he better now?" Zozi's voice shouted from the examination part of the home where he sat outside the window.

"You mustn't shout Zozi, he needs quiet right now." Wila scolded.

"I'm sorry Mama, I just want to make sure he's okay. I do hope we can be friends, there aren't many children to play with."

Bartok smiled He liked Zozi and would enjoy having a friend for once.

"Can I tell him I'm okay Mommy?" Bartok asked attempting to sit up only to realize it made the room spin and was very difficult.

"Not now Baby, Alyx will talk to him. You rest. The more you rest the better you'll feel." Bartok nodded sleepily and yawned as his mother placed a cool cloth on his head, it provided some comfort as he drifted back to sleep thankful to be back home.


End file.
